Hidden in the Fall
by madbeme
Summary: Love is a fire that will either warm your heart or burn your house down around you. Donna's bf just waltzed into Harvey's world with a flame thrower. A random encounter tosses the key to unlocking Donna's past into Harvey's lap, turning his life topsy turvy in the process. We all have someone who makes us who we are, this is the story of how Donna became Donna. (Darvey fic)
1. Chapter 1

Harvey knows Conrad Doyle is a pain in the ass. He has a long and established history of being a pain in the ass but a summons on a Saturday elevates him to a whole new level. His Saturdays are better spent doing other things than running out to the Hamptons to deal with some nonsensical issue that can certainly wait for a more civilized day and time. It is two freaking o'clock in the morning. Harvey grabs Louis for the ride out given the unknown topic of this summons to the country estate; he'd better cover his bases. Six million in billables is nothing to sneeze at.

They pass through the iron gates as the car navigates the long stone driveway to the Doyle mansion. The house is imposing and pretentious but so are most of the houses on this lane. Ray pulls the car up to the entrance. Ray always thought this place better suited Harvey. It looks like like it is right out of a Batman comic.

"Make yourself comfortable, I don't know how long this is going to be." Ray acknowledges Harvey's request and knows that Harvey will look for a quick exit so he'd better stick around. He settles into the seat and pulls out his ipod for entertainment. Louis and Harvey are greeted at the door by the butler.

"This way Mr. Specter." The butler guides the pair through the elaborate rooms on the first floor to the grand staircase. They traverse the grand staircase to the master bedroom. As they enter the room, Harvey realizes the situation is not what he expected. It is worse. Conrad is in a prolific state of undress and there is a woman semi-conscious on the floor. There is a smashed table and blood spattered everywhere. Louis and Harvey exchange looks. This is not good… not good at all.

Harvey knows Conrad's temper. He knows it all too well. He walks over to check on the woman. "Did you call 911?" He touches the woman just make sure she is breathing. He notices the handcuff on her wrist with a roll of his eyes.

"No, I called you." Harvey's eyes widen at the response. If he was Conrad's first call, this is the worst possible situation. "This woman needs a hospital. I am an attorney not a doctor, Conrad." Harvey surveys the woman's condition trying not to make the situation worse by moving her. He is running through the possible solutions to this situation in his head as Conrad's impatience with the situation grows.

"God damn it, Harvey, I called you. I need you to fix this and a hospital won't fix this." Harvey looks up at Louis. With a nod of his head, they take a moment together in the hall.

"This woman needs medical attention, Louis. " Harvey begins the conversation with Louis maintaining eye contact with the parties in the room. At first Louis is lost for a response but quickly rallies as the solution pops into his head.

"I know who to call." Harvey gives Louis a curious look. Who in the hell would Louis know to tap from the bench for a situation like this? Louis turns away from Harvey and taps a speed dial in his contact list. He distances himself from the group as he begins to speak. Harvey watches Louis pacing the hallway.

"Jules, so sorry to wake you but I need your assistance. Yes…" Louis rattles off the address and some details before hanging up the phone. "Help is on the way."

"Louis you know this has to be discreet." Harvey turns his attentive gaze to the cluster in other room. "I mean really discreet."

"Harvey, I understand. Trust me. This is the only choice and it is a good choice. I called a professional." Louis walks back into the room. Harvey is not sure to be impressed or concerned at the level of confidence that Louis has with this solution but right now it's the best one they have got. He will make it work one way or another. Fortunately, Louis caught Jules while she was still in the Hamptons. She is close by and on her way.

Within a half an hour, the butler guides an elegantly dressed woman into the room. She is dressed in formal wear quite obviously from an evening at an event. She has a leather satchel in her hand as she makes her entrance.

"Thank you for coming, Jules." Louis meets her at the doorway as she enters the room. She takes a quick look around and spying her most obvious patient. She surmises the injuries on her approach. Harvey and Conrad attempt to speak to her but she silences them with a finger as she goes right to work. As she begins to work on her patient as Conrad demands her attention. "Don't you even want to know what happened?"

Jules shoots him a look. "Sloppy but kinky sex that ended with some discord between the lovebirds?" Conrad is stunned at the sharpness… and accuracy of her statement which renders him silent. Harvey is amazed that those words just flowed out of her mouth without her missing a beat with the patient. She reaches into her bag and pulls out a handcuff key and removes the handcuff from her wrist.

"What is she on?" Jules demands the answer from the collective. Conrad hesitates. Jules turns around for a moment. "Did I stutter? What is she on?" Conrad again hesitates as Jules stands. "I am not your shrink, your preacher or your (she cast an eye towards Louis and Harvey) lawyer… I am not asking for a freaking confession. I am asking what she is on."

Conrad looks towards Harvey who nods to answer. Conrad rattles off the evening's activities in graphic detail which is way too much information but at least it provides the answers that Jules needs. She reaches into her satchel for a syringe. Harvey watches their guest closely as he make his way back across the room towards Louis.

"Louis, who is she?" Louis can tell Harvey's interest has been peaked. "Dr. Ruby Bond." The name sounds mildly familiar. Harvey has heard this name before but he can't place it at this moment. "She is a doctor and a surgeon. She is very highly recommended."

"Will she be discreet?" Harvey is concerned since he can't place her and this is a delicate situation.

"She will be more than discreet. This is what she does, Harvey. Dr. Bond is a concierge doctor. This is what people pay her to do. I am assuming money is no object tonight." Louis is a bit proud of his decision. After all of his screw ups as of late... this is a mark in the win column. Harvey is wondering why Louis has a concierge doctor on speed dial but the fact that he does has come in handy tonight to resolve a rather delicate problem with a high profile client. "Money is most definitely no object tonight."

The doctor works on the patient for hours. Harvey and Louis have moved with Conrad into his study at the doctor's orders. Louis has informed Conrad as to whom the doctor is and the level of discretion that she has with her clients. Jules enters the room and rattles off instructions to the butler and to the collective group. She tosses her bag on her shoulder as she hands a card to both the butler and to Conrad. Louis and Harvey pull her to the side to speak with her privately before she leaves.

"Dr. Ruby Bond… Harvey Specter." Louis makes a quick introduction. Jules looks Harvey over from head to toe. "So you are Harvey Specter." Harvey is intrigued by the head to toe survey and the fact that she seems to know who he is but he can't place her.

"Have we had the pleasure of...?" Harvey meant to say the last word but it didn't quite come out but for the time of day… he is not concerned.

"No, Harvey we have not." Jules gives him a wicked little wink. He takes in the appearance of the doctor. She has a lovely face. She is pretty but not what he would consider beautiful. She is neither fat nor thin but there is something attractive about her. He still can't place where he has heard her name but there is definitely something familiar about her.

"Louis, always a pleasure." Louis takes her hand. "Thank you for coming. Your usual fee, I would assume?" Louis actually being fairly suave with the doctor. Harvey wonders if the doctor is perhaps a old flame of Louis'.

"Of course." She gives him a wink and a smile. Harvey removes her bag from her shoulder. "At least allow me to escort you." He offers his free arm as they walk towards the door. Jules casts a sidelong look at Harvey as they exit, Harvey is shocked and amused at her chariot of choice. Her ride is an orange Astin Martin Vantage.

"Nice ride but isn't an Astin Martin a little cliché… Bond, Ruby Bond." Harvey places the bag on the passenger's seat as they round the front of the car. He opens the door for Jules as she responds his commment. "What an original observation, Mr. Specter." She settles into the seat.

"I am surprised you can drive this in those heels." He comments on her footwear. "Oh, Mr. Specter, you would be surprised what I have done in these heels. Have a good night." She gives him an appropriately naughty smile as he closes the car door. You have to love a woman who carries her own handcuff key besides there is something about her that he likes perhaps their paths will cross again. Now time to deal with the fallout.


	2. Fools on the Run

Jules gets off of the elevator and takes in the sign, "Pearson Specter." She walks through the office as if she knows her way like a frequent flyer. The truth is that she has not set foot in this place for years but a visit to an old friend is long past due. She rounds the corner running into Harvey in the hall.

"Dr. Bond, what a surprise." Harvey instantly wonders why she is here. "What did Conrad do now?" Jules smiles at him and exchanges a greeting. "Actually, I'm here for Donna." As the words leave Jules' lips, she hears a familiar voice.

"You said you 'n' me was gonna get out of town and for once just really let our hair down." Donna is walking up behind Jules. Without turning around, Jules answers her.

"Well darlin', look out 'cause my hair is comin' down!" Jules whips around as they grab each other up in a hug like long lost sorority girls.

"I take it that you two know each other." Harvey is curious as to this connection. Donna gives him a wicked little smile. "Harvey Specter, Ruby Bond."

"We had the pleasure of meeting at Conrad Doyle's. How do you and Louise here know each other Thelma?"

"Donna and I go way back. Longer than I truly care to admit." Jules survey's Harvey closely. She has heard so much about him over the years that it is curious to put a face to the stories.

Harvey has a dinner commitment to keep and takes his leave of the pair. Everyone has a story, he laughs to himself and with that pair, its likely one hell of an interesting story.

"What are you doing here? When did you get back into town?" Donna guides Jules into Harvey's office so they can talk for a moment.

"Been back a while but it's been crazy with the clientele. You up for martinis and unadulterated bitching about our love lives?" Donna's face lights up at the prospect. It is already 6pm and anything else today can certainly be tabled until tomorrow.

"You buying… you know I'm only a legal secretary?"

"In Christian Louboutins… besides last time I saw you weren't you an acrobat?"

"Details." Donna waves her hand at Jules. "Grab your purse; I'll buy on the condition that I get to be the acrobat this time."

"Deal. Keens, I could really get lost in a steak and whiskey tonight… plus." Jules finishes the statement.

"Keens… may the testosterone be with you. I'm in."

Donna grabs her purse as they head to the elevator. Louis is waiting for the elevator as they approach he holds the door for them. "Dr. Bond, what a pleasant surprise. I see a girls night is about to manifest." He motions to the rather lethal combination of women that stands before him.

"We are heading to Keens for a prime rib fueled therapy session, would you like to join us, Louis?" Donna looks towards Jules for a moment for approval. Jules nods in affirmation. She has told Jules of Louis' woes in the area of romance as of late and the more the merrier. She knows of Donna's affection for Louis.

Louis pauses for a moment a little surprised by the invitation. "You know… I'd love to. Shall we ladies?"

The trio head out into the night and downtown taking the car that Jules had waiting.

The trio is gathered around the table littered with plates and glasses well into conversation. Louis can't remember the last time he had an evening this delightful. Donna is the one who introduced him to Jules during the rather paranoid period he had after his heart attack. Jules handled him with the kindness of a true friend. He knows that she did it out of friendship for Donna but she didn't have to be so kind. She took his calls at hours that vampires could not keep and he will never forget that.

From their conversation, they learn that Jules had been away traveling with one of her clients. Jules shares the stories of being on the road with the band that had paid her an ungodly sum of money to be at their beck and call.

Donna is thrilled that Jules is back in town. After Stephen and with the battle royal going on with Harvey and Mike, she can certainly use her partner in crime back in her life and back in New York.

After dropping Louis off at his brownstone, Jules and Donna head towards Donna's apartment. As the car stops at her address Donna turns towards Jules. "I'm really glad you're back, Jules." She moves to gracefully exit the car.

"Remember you said that when we are asking Harvey for bail money." Jules gives her a smile and a wink. Donna laughs as the driver closes the door.


	3. The Day After The Night Before

The next morning Donna mood is bright though she looks and feels a bit worse for the wear. Noticing her morning struggles, Harvey reaches into her desk drawer and pulls out the bottle of aspirin. "Did we have a good time last night?" He also produces a bottle of water for her.

"Last night yes… today…not so much." Donna struggles with the bottle as Harvey takes it from her hands and pops the cap as a gesture of mercy.

"Where did you end up? That my dear looks like a whiskey hang over." Donna downs the pills chasing them with the water glancing up at Harvey with reminiscent smile.

" We went to Keens." Harvey shoots her an odd look. He knows the place and it's a strange choice for a girl's night out. Keens is a male mecca. He stops at that thought. He knows why they were there. As Donna has always told him, the best way to get over a man is with another one. Their girl's night involved apparently involved a hunting expedition.

As he stands at her desk, Louis approaches. There is a spring in his step that Harvey has not seen in a while. "Donna, we will have to do that again. That was fun last night. Jules is really a gem." He giggles at his pun.

"So it looks like you enjoyed a little GNO too?" To his surprise, Harvey is feeling a little left out especially with how close Donna and Louis have been since his heart attack.

"Oh Harvey, you know, Keens, the leather… the pipes… I just love that place. It makes a man feel like a man…" Louis shudders with the lingering joy of the night before. He slaps Harvey on the back as he heads to his office.

Jessica passes Louis in the hall. "My my my aren't we in a fine mood this morning Louis."  
"It is a beautiful day, Jessica… A beautiful day. Katrina, in my office." Katrina follows Louis into his office.

Jessica heads into Harvey's office. "Donna's looking a wee bit off her game today." Donna is sitting with her head on the desk. "A little adventure with an old friend." Harvey glances out the door.

"So what is going on with Mike Ross." Jessica takes a seat in front of Harvey. "Jessica, he is going down. It is just a matter of time."

As much as Harvey doesn't like this situation, he cannot help but be a little proud. He made Mike who he is but business is business and it's time to get down to business.

Across town, Jules prepares for her day. She found Louis' cellphone in the car last night. It must have fallen out of his pocket on the ride home. She has a busy morning but decides to swing by the office to check on Donna too. Last night felt good, it felt really good. It has been too long since she spent some time on her own life as opposed to being fully immersed in the lives of others. Her profession comes with a lot of freedom but as the saying goes, freedom isn't free. The day after the night before always has the potential to be a little rough she stops and picks up a latte for Donna on her way in.

She swings by Donna's desk first. "Did you hear my call?" Donna takes in the sweet smell of her endless addiction. "No, I saw the bat signal." Jules holds up her phone with the "BRING ME COFFEE" in capital letters blazing across the screen. "Plus, Louis left his phone in the car." Jules holds up Louis' wayward phone.

"You want me to give it to him." Donna's face is nearly orgasmic as she sips her coffee. Jules gives her a coy look. "Nah, I'll swing by his office. After all he bought dinner so…"

"Make me proud. I'll tell Norma you're coming." Donna picks up her phone as Jules turns towards the hallway to Louis office. She notices Harvey watching them and gives him a wave as she heads down the hall.

Jules walks up on Louis office to the rather amusing scene of Louis ransacking his office in search of his elusive cellphone with Katrina. Jules knocks on the glass before she enters. As she walks in Katrina's head pops up from behind the desk. "Redecorating?"

Louis' face lights up at the sight of Jules in the doorway. "Jules, what a surprise." Louis walks towards Jules under Katrina's watchful eye. "No, just seem to have misplaced my phone. Please come in."

Jules gives him a flirty little smile to appease the audience. "I think I may have the remedy to that particular situation my dear Louis." Jules pulls his cellphone out of her pocket.

"Oh thank Heavens, you are a Goddess, my dear Jules…an absolute Goddess." Louis cradles his phone in his hands. "How can I thank you?"

Jules casts a glance towards Katrina. "You already did last night." She brushes her hand against Louis' tie with a wink. "Have a good day, Louis." Jules gives him a wave over her shoulder as she heads out of his office. Katrina stands at Louis' desk dumbfounded by what just happened. Louis knows that Jules is just being Jules but it still feels good.

Harvey walks up on Jules as she heads towards the elevator. "Keens is a bold choice." Jules casts a glance his way as she turns towards him. "Well, Harvey, when you go hunting… it is best to head to the woods." With the lilt in her voice, he hears it, he hears her southern accent. Her accent isn't totally southern, there is something a little different about it. "Have a nice day, Harvey."

Jules heads towards the elevator, she has a long day ahead of her with Ms. Whitney Garson Goldberg. She knows she can't complain because silver-spooned, silver haired hypochondriacs are very good for business. Sometimes, the illness is simply a case of loneliness and that, fortunately enough, is easy to cure.


	4. The List (Revised)

Donna has just poured a glass of wine as she kicks off her shoes and pokes through her mail. It has been another long day in the seemingly never ending battle between Harvey and Mike. She swears if given their druthers they would each pick a fight with their own reflection. Come to think of it, they are each other's reflection. She knows Harvey has molded Mike into his own little mini me.

She is spent from the day and dreads of even thinking about dinner as the doorbell rings. She pulls herself from the couch to answer its call. Donna is surprised but quite happy to see Jules on her threshold with dinner in hand. "Sounded like you were having a challenging day and I happen to be in the vicinity of Katz's… I'll share if you promise not to go all "When Harry met Sally" on me."

Donna relieves Jules of the delicious bag of bounty as Jules follows her into the apartment. The pair head to the kitchen to prepare their feast. Jules grabs a glass and pours the last of the bottle of wine. They load their plates and head to the coffee table for their dinner conversation.

Jules knows she has been out of the loop on Donna's life as of late and that bothers her. It is now time to catch up on the details. The whole Stephen situation hit Donna hard. It is something that Jules truly understands about her dear friend. She can relate.

"You know Jules, I never thought he was Mr. Right but damn, I liked him. I really liked him."

"You like him or the idea of him?"

"All of the above." Donna gets a faraway look in her eyes. "It was nice to be taken out… it was nice to be treated that way again… and the... " (Donna fans herself as she rolls her eyes dramatically). Jules observes Donna closely, she knows this look. Donna had fallen in love... at least a little. She let someone in. She actually let someone in. She got hurt but it is still a step in the right direction. It has been way too long since Donna has been in love.

"Well my dearest, 'tis the season." Jules eyes Donna over her glass of wine.

"It is the season isn't it." Donna ponders the thought of summer party season in the Hamptons.

Jules smiles at Donna, part of the fringe bennies of being a concierge doctor is that one of her favorite frequent flyers is the grand dame of Hamptons' society. "I can always use a plus one and the company, Red."

"I may just take you up on that, Jules. I may just take you up on that." Donna makes her self comfortable on the couch as she kicks up her feet.

"So that is Harvey" Jules shoots Donna a coy little look. Donna knows exactly where this may lead with Jules' curiosity peaked.

"That is Harvey." Donna knows that Jules is mildly intrigued by Harvey. The kind of man Harvey is has always intrigued Jules.

"I can see why you were well… you know how you get…" Donna casts a scolding look for where Jules is headed. "Once… and it was a long, long time ago." Donna pauses for a moment. "and we weren't working together at the time."

Jules rolls her eyes at Donna. "You quit your job for all of 30 minutes." Donna gets a look of mock condemnation. "It took a lot longer than 30 minutes and rules are rules. We all need a code to live by and that is my code." Donna winks at Jules as Jules rolls her eyes.

"Well, he is interesting." Donna has shared so many Harvey stories with Jules that she is curious to see what she thinks now that she has met him.

"Interesting? That all you got?"

"Let's just say I am reserving judgment until…" Jules pauses searching for the right descriptor.

"Until?" Donna presses her for an opinion.

"My timeline has yet to be determined." Jules winks at Donna. Harvey is definitely interesting. "You were crazy about him. What happened?"

"Jules, I am still crazy about my man Harvey but you know my rule." Jules knows Donna's rule about dating the men she works with.

"Well you kind of broke that rule with Stephen."

"Let's say I bent that rule for him on a technicality... and look what it got me." Donna indulges in more wine.

"Donna... I will grant you the technicality because of the whole island thing but that was not your fault and you know it." Jules senses the touched nerve and changes the topic to her ill-fated rather cougarish romance with one of the band members from the tour. Keeping that romance out of the public eye was straight out of a, pardon the pun, Bond film, between dodging the paps and tabloid photogs, there was more running than romance. But it still counts to cross off celebrity sex off of the veritable bucket list that she and Donna had made one long ago spring break. Donna is amused at the story and the crack about the bucket list. It quickly occurs to her that Jules is referring to the actual list. She still has the list.

"You still have that list." The list was generated out of a random quiz from Cosmo that they filled out on the beach. Jules gives her a smile. "I still have that list.

Jules walks over to her leather satchel and digs through her planner. She retrieves the wrinkled with time pieces of yellow legal pad that comprised their mutual bucket list.

Donna is thrilled by this blast from the past. She had never realized that Jules kept it. Donna runs her fingers over the rumpled pages as fond memories of youthful misadventures fill her mind. This list is as old as her friendship with Jules.

Donna gazes over the pages and looks at the check marks that Jules has placed next to some of the items. This list was about their dreams, their goals, it is what they wanted, the lives they envisioned for themselves. The items ranged from the simple to the complex; and from the basics to the absolutely absurd. Jules must have kept track of every story Donna had told her for the marks that were listed against things Donna had wanted for herself.

"Jules, I cannot believe you not only kept this but kept it up to date." Donna gazes starry eyed at the list. She is beginning to feel the weight of time on her shoulders and is longing for some unadulterated fun with Jules. It has been a rough year for both of them. Weekends lost in the misadventures of their youth might just be what the Doctor ordered.

"What can I say... there were a lot of brilliant ideas on this list." Jules looks at her watch. "Well, it is time for me to turn into a pumpkin, I have to catch an early flight." Jules starts to gather up the dishes and takes them to the kitchen with Donna in tow.

"Where are you off to?" There are times when Donna envies Jules' job. She flies off to exotic places. She goes to parties and galas. She stops herself in her thoughts.

Jules sighs as she answers. "Tapped for a run to Paris. I'll be back in a week." Donna's mind quickly drifts off to thoughts of a Parisian adventure.

Jules can see the look. "Believe me it sounds far more glamorous that it actually is, Darling."

"Shhh... don't ruin it for me." Jules gathers her satchel as Donna places the dishes in the sink.

"I'll see you in a week and think about the Hamptons..." Jules heads out. Donna realizes that Jules left the list behind by intention. Donna gently folds the list and pops it into her own planner.


	5. To Start A Fire

The past week has been trying in all ways. Mike betrayed her, Harvey pissed her off and Louis… well he has been a little extra Litt up after Mike through Sheila in his face again. To cope, Donna has found herself pulling those crumpled pieces of yellow paper out of her purse time and time again.

As Harvey watches Donna from his office, he notices her distraction. He knows she is pissed at him for how he is handling Mike. Donna is also pissed at him for how he is handling Louis but Charles Fortsman is back, which is never a favorable sign, and the gravy is that it was Louis who led Mike right to him. He knows he needs to choose his battles and Donna is not he battle he wants to fight. He walks out to her desk. Donna is lost in a crumpled piece of paper again.

"Dinner tonight? Le Beck Fin?" Harvey leans down pretending not to pay attention to the paper he is trying to get a look at. Donna does not immediately response. "Ah, Donna?" As a matter of fact, she does not even look up at him. "I'll make you a reservation." Harvey reaches down and snatches the paper from her hands. "I was asking if you wanted to grab dinner… what is this that has captured your attention so completely?"

Harvey quickly scans the document. He realizes it is a bucket list… a really interesting bucket list. Donna gracefully retrieves the list from Harvey's hand. "Actually, I would love dinner." She folders the papers and places them in her purse.

"Shall we?" Harvey motions for Donna to join him. She didn't even realize how late it was… it is heading for 7. No wonder she was ravenous.

They are seated at Harvey's usual table at the restaurant. They chat over drinks and dinner. Harvey waits until desert and coffee to ask Donna about the list. She is always more responsive when plied with a little wine and death by chocolate.

"So what's on the bucket list." Harvey motions to her purse.

"I have no idea what you are referring to, Harvey."

"A kiss at the top of the Empire State Building, surf in Australia, trek in Nepal, spend the night in Lafayette Cemetery…" Harvey leans in closer. "Date Rob Lowe or Uncle Jesse."

"Oh that… it was some school girl silliness from long, long,. ago. I never realized that Jules kept it."

"You two have been friends a long time."

Donna twirls her fork in her cake. "Yeah, we have… even longer that I have known you, Harvey."

"Where did you two meet?" Donna's face lights up with a sentimental smile of the spring break gone a rye that threw them together out of sheer survival and ended up as a the longest relationship she's ever had.

"For as long as I have known you, I never heard you mention, Jules?"

"Actually, you have, you just never realized I was talking about her."

"When you…" Donna interrupts. "Jules."

"The time you went on that…" She does it again. "Jules."

"And when you…"

"Still Jules." Donna pops the last of the cake into his mouth to stop the questions.

"Can I ask you something?" Donna is wondering where this is going now. "Else."

"Sure."

"Why do you call her Jules? Is it the whole "Ruby" thing?" Harvey washes down the cake with the last of his coffee.

"Sort of… Believe it or not her name is actually Ruby Sapphire Bond."

"You are kidding?" Harvey sees the humor in her name.

"I kid you not. She also has a sister named Emerald and one named Opal. Her father started calling her Jules because she was the first of his "crown jewels. I have always known her as Jules."

Harvey laughs at the story, now that is a little different. "That accent of hers… where is she from… the South?"

"Sort of…. Jules is from Louisiana." Harvey instantly places that lilt in her voice. She is from New Orleans.

Jules stumbles to the door barely able to focus with the ringing of the doorbell. "Knock it off… I'm coming." She shields her eyes from the blinding sun as she opens the door. The door reveals Donna standing on the threshold of Jules' Hamptons cottage. As she waves Donna in, she grabs her Raybans from the table near the door.

"Jetlag?" Donna hands Jules the biggest coffee that she could grab off the Jittney. Jules' answer comes out as more of a groan than an actual sentence as she lands on the couch without spilling a drop of the coffee. Donna loves this cottage. It is on the dunes and what it lacks in size it makes up for in location, location, location. This place makes her feel like she is Carrie Bradshaw straight out of Sex in the City.

"How was Paris?" Donna spies the bags on the table as Jules lets out another inaudible groan. "For me?" Jules can hear the kid at Christmas excitement in Donna's voice as she rolls over.

"If I say yes… can I sleep?" Jules props the sunglasses on her head.

Donna picks up the black signature Chanel shopping bag. As she peeks inside, she answers. "If this is for moi… you can slip into a coma if you so desire." Donna pulls out the Chanel purse from the bag. "and matching wallet?"

Jules points to the other bag. "This is why you have my undying love and affection, Jules."

"You can spin me a love sonnet at a more civilized hour which is 4 or 5 hours from now." Jules hands Donna her coffee and heads into her bedroom.

Donna drops her bags in the other bedroom and walks out onto the back patio which overlooks the dunes and the ocean. She takes in the sweet summer air and the ocean breeze. Pearson Specter is now a million miles away at least for the weekend.


	6. Fancy (Revision)

Harvey looks down at the invitation. He doesn't want to go but there is an expectation. He has to go to the party simply because he was invited. He hates the pretentiousness of these parties but this the cross born by named partners and he wanted to be a named partner more than anything. He adjusts his tie and calls for the car. It is going to be a long summer. As a senior partner, he had the option to decline an invitation or two, now Jessica's wrath is just not worth it. He hops into the back of the car as Ray pulls up. "To the Hamptons." Ray knows that tone, he hits the music and heads out of the city.

The estate is grand, the party has the who's who of New York society present and accounted for. Harvey takes a drink from a rounding tray and settles into the expectations of the evening. He is chatting with so and so about this and that when he spies a couple of familiar and welcome faces. He had wondered if this was where Donna was going.

Harvey makes his way across the room. He pulls two glasses of champagne from a passing tray as he approaches the familiar faces from behind.

"Lovely evening, Ladies." Harvey hands a glass to Donna and then to Jules. Donna is surprised but delighted to see Harvey. It never hurts to add to your credibility when you are mixing and mingling among the Hamptons summer society and Harvey Specter comes with a certain cache. "Harvey Specter, glad you were able to make it." Jules and Donna had been conversing with the host, Marcus Sterling. Marcus is a high profile client with enough billables to make this all worth the monkey suit.

"Do you know these lovely ladies?" Marcus motions towards the pair. "I do indeed. Lovely party, Marcus." A man approaches Marcus from behind, distracting his attention. "Forgive me but I must take my leave for a moment to attend to some errant details. Harvey, Donna. (He takes Jules hand and plants a gentle kiss on it). Dr. Bond." He turns and walks away with the gentlemen.

"Marcus is quite fond of you." Jules give Harvey the once over. Again, he notices that she is pretty but not a ravishing beauty. She is not like Donna but there is something about her. There is a certain undeniable charm. Perhaps it is her voice with her accent. "I am not without my charms, Mr. Specter." She gives Harvey a wink has she sashes over to a group of acquaintances. She will let Donna get her bearings with Harvey before declaring boundaries for the evening.

"I am surprised to see you here, Harvey." Donna sips the champagne as she surveys the room. "I am surprised to be here." Harvey is actually surprised to see Donna. He knew about her trip to the Hamptons, he didn't know the reason was Ruby or the Hamptons' party circuit. They chat for several moments before a client approaches.

"Would you mind if I stole a dance with this vision?" Derrick Remington appears next to Donna. He is a well-known billionaire playboy but he is also a client. Donna seizes the opportunity for the equivalent of some serious Hamptons' street cred with the attending audience. Nothing works better than looking like a million bucks while dancing with a billion bucks. She hasn't eaten since Thursday to fit into this damn dress. "Shall we." Donna loops her arm through his as they head to the dance floor. Harvey waves his hand towards the dance floor He is jealous but he isn't, hell he is not sure what he is lately. Between, everything going on with Mike and Scottie's departure, he knows he has fallen back into old habits and he is comfortable in his old habits.

As he chats up the clients, Harvey notices Jules dancing with an older gentleman. The gentleman that seems so fond of Jules is well known to Harvey from his days in the DA's office. The question is why. Why is he so well known to Dr. Ruby Bond?

Harvey continues to monitor the activities of the ladies while conducting the business that needs to be done. Jessica is expecting for Harvey to maintain the social obligations of the firm after what he put her through... he owes Jessica the summer social season.

Jules has noticed that Harvey has been keeping a close eye on his beloved sidekick but as the sidekick's wingman… the time has come for action. Donna joined her in the Hamptons for a reason…and it wasn't to chit chat with Harvey like they do Monday to Friday. The best way to forget a guy… is with another guy and Donna is not going to meet the rebound guy under Harvey's watchful eye. Donna needs this so it is time to take care of one Harvey Specter.

Jules heads to the bartender and waves him down for a very specific drink order. She tips him well and takes the glasses to join Harvey who has now found a position on the terrace. Jules approaches Harvey with the stealthy moves of a jungle cat. She touches his shoulder to get his attention.

"Had enough of the French soda-water." She offers the glass of scotch to Harvey. He instantly recognizes it as his favorite single malt. He happily replaces the glass of champagne with the scotch. He is also happy to stop talking shop for a while.

"Where did you come from? What are you a ninja?" He relishes a sip of the amber liquid. This hits the spot.

Jules casts a soft smile in his direction. "Well I do look outstanding in black." Harvey wonders for a moment just how much Donna has shared with Jules about their relationship or if her knowing his brand is just a coincidence.

"So are you the wingman?" Harvey has realized why Jules has joined him. She wants to keep him occupied. Jules laughs at the thought that pops into her head. "Something like that." The vision of Tom Cruise is a hard one to shake.

Harvey looks at Donna. From the smile on her face, he knows she is having a well-deserved good time. He looks back at Jules as she watches the ocean bathed in the moonlight. Donna is a lost cause tonight but there is the mystery of her wingman to be solved. "Our Donna has lost that loving feeling."

Jules knows the line from the tone of his voice and it was exactly what had popped into her own head when Harvey called her a wingman. "She's lo... No she hasn't." He wants Top Gun... he gets Top Gun.

"Yes, she has." Harvey casts a look in Donna's direction and then towards Jules. She has heard of Harvey's movie buff banter and decides to join in.

"She's not lost that lo..."

Harvey taps his glass against Jules' as he interrupts her. "Goose, she's lost it, man."

Jules rolls her eyes at Harvey. "Aw sh... I hate it when she does that." She gives him a flirty wink as she finishes her drink.

As they share the laugh, Donna approaches to say her goodnight. She is going head out with a friend and by friend it is the kind that belongs in air quotes but with these two there is no need for pretense. She knows she walked in on something but isn't sure exactly what but a least they are smiling at each other. These two are the center of her world. Everything else is just details.

"You two ok?" Harvey and Jules exchange a look…she knows how this is going to end the set-up is just too perfect.

"Yeah… I'm just going to stay and embarrass myself with Goose." Harvey raises his glass towards Donna and then Jules. Top Gun? Hmmm wonder what the hell lead to Top Gun… Donna wonders as she walks away but at least Jules saves it from being awkward.


	7. Next to Me (Revision)

Harvey watches Donna walk off with her escort. Jules sees the change in his expression though she is not sure how to read it. There is something in his eyes. She gets paid to read people, to keep secrets and to fix problems. She knows the story of that encounter between them. She knew the story before Harvey hit the button on the elevator that day. Donna was crazy about him, crazy enough to let him go to keep him near. The funny thing is that she and Harvey have a lot in common. Donna is the one sure thing in both of their lives.

"Hey Maverick, wait here." Harvey casts Jules a sidelong glance but abides by her request and turns to watch the ocean and the moonlight. Jules decides that it is time to open the cover on the story of Harvey Specter. She knows everything she knows second hand. It is time to take a read for herself. She walks back into the party. Marcus gives her a smile as she retrieves a bottle from behind the bar along with a couple of crystal glasses from his personal bar. He knows Jules is good for it. She taps her forehead as she grabs a cotton shopping tote from the kitchen on her way out the door. "Have a good time, Kitten." Marcus laughs at Jules' boldness but it has always been his favorite quality. Jules appears back on the terrace, she gently bumps Harvey in the shoulder. "Come on."

Harvey can see that she has something in her hands but isn't sure what it is in the dim light. He has had enough of this party and would not mind a bit of adventure. Jules navigates the backyard like she is a regular. "You seem pretty familiar with your surroundings." Harvey follows closely behind her.

"Been here a time or two (dozen times)" Jules looks back with a smirk. If Harvey only knew of the adventures that she and Marcus have shared. He is one of her favorite people to joust windmills with. They cut through the hedges to the sand. Jules stops and pops off her shoes at the edge of the beach. She looks back at Harvey. "Off with them… no wingtips on the beach… that would offend the gods of the surf, Brah." She waves a hang ten as she walks across the sand.

Harvey stops and pulls off his shoes and socks before they continue down the beach. He realizes that Jules is carrying a small bag. Jules holds up a finger into the wind. She looks from side to side. "Perfect." Jules plops down on the sand pulling the bag to her side. Harvey takes the seat next her as she reaches into the bag and pulls out two crystal glasses. She places the glasses in Harvey's hands as she pulls out an expensive bottle of single malt scotch stolen from Marcus' stash. She reaches in again and pulls her house keys to free the cork to pour each of them an ample serving.

"You a boys scout?" Harvey motions to the rather in genius use of her keys. Jules rolls her eyes at Harvey... something like that... if you only knew. She hands Harvey a glass and raises hers towards him in a toast.

"May we get what we want, May we get what we need." She pauses for a moment. "But never what we deserve." Jules clinks her glass against his. Harvey smiles before he takes a sip. Now that was a toast he can relate to.

"You know, Bond, Ruby Bond. I have known Donna a lot of years. She has kept you quite a secret." Harvey makes himself comfortable on the sand as he loosens his tie and settles in.

"Well Harvey, it's a matter of national security. If she shared, we'd have to kill you and bury your body in the woods." Ruby shoots Harvey a devilish look. "Ok, Thelma." Harvey leans back to enjoy the moonlight. He loves Jules accent he can listen to her talk all day. Her accent isn't southern it isn't northern, it is tinged with Cajun. It reminds him of James Carville. "You from New Orleans?" Harvey decides it is time to get to know the other side of his sidekick.

"Very good Mr. Specter. Born and raised." Jules leans back on her elbows as she gazes up into the moonlight. "You a native New Yorker?"

"Born and raised." Harvey decides to learn a little more about Ms. Bond. Donna still never told him how or where they met and he is wondering why. "Well Jules, it is obvious... you want to know about me and I want to know about you. So let's dispense with the formalities and get into the twenty questions." Jules gives him a smile for not only breaking the ice but pretty much shattering the rink. No need for formalities or pleasantries.

"My aren't we direct in our approach, Harvey, but I concur with your premise. Fire away." Jules tops off their drinks and settles into the discovery.

"Where did you go to school?" Harvey knows about her name and her sisters, it is time to place her in Donna's life.

"LSU then Georgetown." Harvey still can't figure it out. Neither school matches Donna. Jules volleys the question back at him. "Where did you go before Harvard."

"How did you know I went to Harvard?" Jules gives him a sidelong look as if he is crazy.

"Harvey, you are at Pearson and no offense… the flavor of the month… which you are the flavor of the month… I have worked in this town long enough to know that you are a Harvard shop with or without Ms. Paulsen's assistance."

"I went to NYU." Jules refreshes both of their drinks. "What did your parents do?"

Jules ponders Harvey's question for a moment. "There was a thin line between Saturday night and Sunday morning. My granddaddy… he was a preacher… My momma, she was a cabaret singer… my daddy… he owned a bar. I didn't come from opulent beginnings, Harvey." She looks at Harvey for a moment. She actually knows who his father was. His father had played in her father's bar in New Orleans a time or two but that is something Jules is going to hold back for now. She knows that she and Harvey are a lot alike, she knows that he came from a similar start.

"I know how that goes. My father was a musician." Harvey gets lost in his thoughts for a moment. He rallies with another question.

"So how did you get into concierge medicine?"

Jules doesn't respond right away. He didn't ask about why she became a doctor… there are parts of her history that she would rather not discuss right now so she chooses to just answer the question he asked. At this point, the liquor is adding a wee bit of color to her words.

"This profession for me started out as a higher calling, Harvey. I wanted to do good, I wanted to heal people… I went to work in the grind… Then I quickly realized the dirty side of medicine. How was I supposed to see 50 patients a day… make rounds… make phone calls. Deal with the insurance companies… whose sole purpose is to make sure they don't pay you… and then… there are the law firms who are just waiting for that big mistake. It wasn't about healing it was about money. I couldn't change that so that is why I went into the private sector. More money, less bullshit." She takes a moment to recoup her breath and step off of her little soap box. Harvey is surprised by the honesty of her answer. "Why did you go into the law?"

Harvey looks at her with a smile. "Jessica Pearson paid for law school." An equally honest and accurate answer. His response gets the intended laugh and smile out of his companion. They chat for a long while about siblings and Donna. Harvey can see why Donna is so fond of Jules. She has an easy way about her. She is one of those people who lure you in with comfort so you spill your secrets without a thought of the consequence. Jules thoroughly understands the attraction of Harvey Specter. As her grandmother would say… "Ain't nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm." Charm is a quality that Harvey Specter exudes in spades.

At this point, it is hard to tell if it is late in evening or just early in the morning but from the sounds of it, the party has long since ended. Both of them realize as they stand that they are both quite drunk as they gaze upon the dead bottle of scotch between their feet and the wobble of their legs as the gain their footing in the sand.

"Did you bring a car? Can I offer you a ride?" Harvey steadies himself on his feet along with Jules. "Actually, I walked." Harvey is surprised. "Really?" He knew from Donna that Jules had a house in the Hamptons but the homes in this neighborhood are tens of millions. He didn't expect her to have that kind of financial means.

"Harvey, I live next door and by next door, I mean." Jules points towards the dunes and the lights of a small cottage that sits among the dunes. Harvey had always wondered who owned that particular cottage. It is a gem set off from the McMansions that line the coastal points.

"That's your place?" Harvey is genuinely surprised by that information. He had admired that cottage for years. He even tried to buy it at one point in time. He can't figure out how Jules came by it.

"Then allow me to escort you home, Dr. Bond." Harvey offers his arm as Jules rises from placing the glasses and bottle back into the bag. If he is anything, Harvey is a gentlemen. Harvey takes a moment before they leave to tell Ray to meet him at Jules' address. Ray is a bit confused but then again, he has picked Harvey up at stranger spots... much stranger spots.

As Harvey walks Jules home, it occurs to Jules in sudden vivid flashes that 1) Donna may be home. 2) Donna may not be alone 3) from the look on Harvey's face as she left the party… she doesn't want to entertain 4. She takes the path that leads up to the front door and the walkway across the dunes towards her front door. "It has been an enchanting evening, Mr. Specter." Harvey takes her hand and kisses it. "It has been very enlightening. Enjoy your weekend and perhaps we will meet again sooner than later." Harvey flashes her that signature smile that Donna has mentioned over and over and over again. Yep… that my dear.. never gets old.


	8. The Hangover

Harvey shades his eyes from the blinding sun pouring in through his windows. His head is pounding, it has been a long time since he has battled a hangover but at least last night proved to be interesting. He rolls over and buries his head in the covers. The battle can ensue in a few more hours. He pulls the pillow over his head to blacken out the light.

Jules stumbles from her bed lured by the smell of coffee emanating from her kitchen. She holds her head as if her hand is the only thing keeping her brain within her skull. Donna watches the Bataan Death march of Jules towards the kitchen with some degree of mercy. Donna knows the brain cells sacrificed were in honor of her evening plans. Evening plans who have just emerged from Jules' shower.

Donna smiles as she realizes that Jules strongly resembles a muppet with her hair standing on end. She looks a bit like Beaker. Donna hands her a large cup as she pulls out the stool. Jules takes a seat and slumps on the counter. The only speech coming from Jules at this moment are the moans and groans of a scotch induced hell over.

Donna rubs her hair sympathetically as she heads towards the bedroom to attend to her guest.

Jules does not move from her position at the counter. The granite is just too cool against her skin. She manages to prop her head up a moment at a time to sip the coffee. After a while, Donna escorts her guest into the kitchen. Jules props an eyelid open to see who it was.

"Seems you are nursing a hell of a hangover there, Jules." The gentleman rubs Jules' shoulder. Jules knows the voice. She is just surprise that this is who Donna ended up with. Those questions can wait… wait until the world stops spinning. Jules gets up and steadies herself against the stool. She limps back towards the bedroom with the coffee in hand and a wave to Donna and her guest.

After a short while Donna checks on Jules. She takes a seat on the edge of the bed. Jules rolls over and dares to open her eyes. "So, how expensive is this hang over?"

"Oh, this is a world class, $12k hangover… so I intend to savor every moment." Donna offers up a bag of peas from the freezer.

"You know you didn't have to do that…" Donna lies down on the bed next to Jules. "but you are really, really glad I did." Jules lays the bag of peas across her eyes. Donna grabs her hand. "Jules, you have no idea how much I needed that, thank you."

Jules is actually curious to hear more about Donna's personal after party but the moment is ruined by the ring she knows all too well… her cell phone. Donna retrieves the device from the side table with another sympathetic look. Jules mouths for her to grab her bag from the living room.

Jules walks into the shower for literally two minutes, throws on clothes and heads for the door. Donna hands her the bag and a travel mug like they are in some distorted relay. Jules blows a kiss as she pulls her keys out of her bag and heads to her Astin Martin.

Harvey decides it is time to face the day. He hits the shower. His thoughts circle around the night before as the water rains down upon his head. The warmth of the water melts away the effects of the hangover. If you are going to sport a hangover… might as well be a high end one. Jules has damn fine taste in Scotch. He is curious as to how Jules was able to appropriate a thousand dollars' worth of crystal and a $12 thousand dollar bottle of scotch in the middle of a social event for the sole purpose of distracting him from Donna's departure. The question is why?


	9. To Be or Not to Be

Donna relishes in the quiet of the house while Jules is off saving the world one over indulged millionaire at a time. She pulls out the script. She looks it over with both anticipation and hesitation. She reads while she paces. It is the equivalent of holding a box of Godiva chocolates in her hot little hands. The temptation is almost irresistible. Who could have guessed that last night would have turned out quite like this?

It has been so long since she was on stage. A chance encounter with an old friend has presented a rare opportunity. A chance to recapture a moment from her youth… Donna has an audition. She has one week to prepare. She has no idea how she is going to pull this off but come hell or high water she is going to give it a go.

Donna is still pacing about when Jules arrives home. Donna takes one look at her. "How much Red Bull and B12 did you take to get through the day?" Jules is quite obviously wired for sound. "Some."

Donna looks her over. "I'm no doctor but darling mine, I think you od'ed." Donna holds out her hands. "Give 'em." Jules looks up at Donna. "I'm fine." Donna again holds out her hand and wiggles her fingers. "Ruby Sapphire Bond… give me those keys right now." Jules rolls her eyes at Donna like a defiant child. She pulls her keys out of her pocket, placing them on Donna's palm. Donna gives her the look. "And the spares out of your bag." Jules pouts for a moment but relents and pulls out the spares.

"You know…." Donna cuts her off. "Save it. We both know how you get when you get how you get. You are not going "driving" tonight. Not like this."

"Donna, I'm fine. You know the quarters tonight." Jules grabs a bottle of water from the fridge. "Fine, then why the hell do you look like you are vibrating? I have sex toys with less motion."

Jules gives her the evil eye from the kitchen as she spies the script on the table. "I heard we have an audition." Donna gives her a shocked expression. "Now where on earth would have heard that?"

"Save it Maggie the cat… I ran into Pepper today." Jules opens the door to the deck and walks outside. Donna follows her onto the deck and takes a seat in the adjoining Adirondack chair. Jules is quiet for a few moments as she soaks in the afternoon sun. "An audition and…" Donna shoots her the dare you to finish that thought look. "Well you know. I'd say all and all you had a banner weekend."

Donna soaks in the sun and the sentiment. It was a banner weekend. "So now you going to tell me how in the hell you hooked up with Josh last night?" Donna was kind of hoping that little nugget had slipped Jules' mind.

"I ran into him in town." Jules knows Donna is lying but that is okay. It was a shock to the system to see them together. "So you left with Carmen Dinapoli but somehow when I was committing neurological suicide with your boss… you just randomly run into… Josh Cahill."

"Yes… that is my story and I am sticking to it." Jules casts Donna a sidelong smirk that is irritatingly similar to Harvey's. "Ok then. So are we staying here tonight or are we heading back to the city?"

Donna ponders the thought. It is Sunday and tomorrow is Monday… She doesn't want to jinx the good vibe of the first weekend. "Homeward bound."

"You know if you want to go home… I'm gonna need my… keys." Donna shoots her a hard glance as she throws the keys at Jules. Jules instantly looks over the ring. As she looks up, Donna dangles a couple of keys from her fingers. "The Astin you need… the Nova… can wait until next weekend." Jules sits and silently curses Donna at this moment. "I am only saving you from yourself, Ruby Bond."

As they head to the city, it occurs to Donna that Jules has been quiet about her first encounter with Harvey Specter. Donna reaches down and lowers the volume on the radio as Jules is in the middle of a round of careoke. "Hey. That was my jam."

"You never told me what you thought of Harvey." Jules knew this was coming. "Harvey… Harvey is an interesting guy." Jules is choosing her words with care. "and."

Jules decides to plead the 5th given some of the thoughts that crossed her mind while in the presence of Harvey Specter. She understands Donna's attraction but not her inaction. "I like him. Sign me up for the fan girl newsletter."

"I knew the two of you would hit it off." Donna is happy that they have finally met even if it took a random encounter arranged by Louis Litt to start the ball rolling. Her life is staring to fall into place quite nicely… except for the whole Josh thing… but there is a whole summer to solve that issue.

"Donna don't confuse alcohol for alchemy just yet. We did finish an entire bottle of scotch during that conversation and besides we mostly talked about you." Jules glances at Donna in a teasing way knowing that now Donna is going to be wondering what notes they exchanged on her.


	10. Feeling Like A Number

Today is one of the few Monday mornings that Harvey beats Donna to the office; it is by both intention and by design. He glances up from his computer screen to take in her entrance. As he feared, she is glowing. It is not that he doesn't want her to be happy. He wants nothing more, after all he is a Donna fan but she has "that" glow. The glow he became all too familiar with when she was with Stephen. He loves this look on her, it suits her… but… he doesn't even complete the thought as he watches her drop her things at her desk and heading his way.

Donna bounds into his office with a smile on her face as she hands him a coffee and a file. "My aren't we in a fine mood this morning." Harvey can't help but smile as she leans and he takes in the subtle scent of her perfume.

"I had a lovely weekend. How were you on Sunday morning? Jules was sporting quite a wicked hangover after your little seaside adventure." Donna waves his hand up and down Harvey. He looks rested so she is banking that he was couch bound most of the day. She knows full well if Jules had a hangover… Harvey had a hangover. Jules is the Chuck Norris of jet lag and hangovers.

Harvey knows she is fishing for what he thinks about someone who obviously means a lot to her. "Your Jules is quite an interesting lady." Donna finds it funny that they have basically said the same thing about each other. They are so very much alike.

Harvey wants to ask the details of the reasons for her good mood but quite frankly, he doesn't want to hear her say them out loud. If he hears it, it isn't conjecture… it becomes real. He has been feeling too empty to deal with reality. The reality is that he is pretty damn effective at screwing his personal life.

He has a full day ahead and this nonsense of the SEC is really starting to get under his skin. He has enough going on that the last thing he needs is a personal war. Normally when someone is executing a vendetta, you know why they are on a vendetta. He has no why he is being singled out. Sure, he has done some less than honorable things. Less than honorable doesn't make them illegal. As his partner in crime always says, they are not exactly in the honor business.

He is glad that Rachel is distracting Logan with these other business ideas. The distraction may soften the blow if by chance, Mike actually figures out how to win this. With Mike's new partner, Harvey feels a future enemy at the gates moment coming to fruition or a reckoning either one has been a long time coming.

Harvey heads through his daily of routine of clients, problems and solutions. It is now quite late in the day and the office has fallen quiet. As he walks back towards his office, he notices Donna's desk lamp is still on. As he reaches down to turn it off, he notices it peeking out from her calendar. He watched Donna leave; he knows she is gone for the night. This is one of those moments like the movies. He can feel the angel and devil appear on his shoulders. The crumbled sheets of legal paper call to him from the pages in between.

Harvey looks up to make sure no one is around before slipping the papers from their spot. He gently grabs a post it note to mark where they had been. He takes the list into his office and settles into his couch. He didn't realize how lengthy the list was. The pages are filled with alternating handwriting. He recognizes the gentle curves of Donna's handwriting and the esoteric alternating style that appears to mark Jules' contributions. He laughs at the additions and deletions that cover the edges of the pages.

He realizes as he turns the pages that what he sees is more than just a bucket list. This is quite literally the story of the friendship between Jules and Donna. He is seeing a side of Donna that he never knew. This is as close to reading her diary as he is ever going to get. He doesn't know whether to feel ashamed or enlightened. This is one of those moments when he wishes Mike was still here. He could use that photographic memory right about now. The thought of copying the pages quickly passes in and out of Harvey's mind. Getting caught reading this without Donna's permission is underhanded. Getting caught with a copy is just old man kind of creepy.

Harvey gathers his things and heads to the car lost in his thoughts about the infamous bucket list. He wants to get to know the Donna that has those dreams and visions. The path to that side of Donna has an obvious gatekeeper… Jules.

The time has come to get to know the Doctor.


	11. Company B

It has been a couple of weeks since Harvey has run into Jules. As Murphy's Law would have it, she has been traveling with clients on and off making it quite a challenge to casually run into her. To further complicate things, Harvey knows that he has continued to indulge his own comfortable habits. He knows what he wants. He has always known what he wants. He doesn't know if it is his ego or his image that drives him to do what he does. To cope with this loneliness and general frustration, he has had a few too many morning meetings as of late.

Tonight is the final night of Donna's performance in the play. As Harvey takes his seat, he is happy to see Jules seated in the front row chatting with some friends. Harvey notices the absolutely pure look of joy in Donna' eyes when she is on stage. There is no mistaking her true love of performing. He may laugh at her Oscar worthy office antics but she really is quite good at this whole actress thing.

After the performance, both Harvey and Jules head back stage to fuss and fawn over Donna as she gets ready to head to the cast party. In a stroke of performance inspired generosity, Harvey gives Donna tomorrow off and use of his car so that she gets home safe and sound after the celebration. As they leave Donna to relish her bliss, Harvey and Jules head out of the theater together.

"Care to grab a bite? I am starving." Harvey had a similar idea but Jules beat him to the invitation. Harvey agrees. "Up for an adventure?" Jules has a sly look in her eyes that intrigues Harvey. "Sure, why not." Jules loops her arm through his. "Come on."

They hop the train and head towards Brooklyn. It has been a long time since Harvey ventured this way. Jules leads him towards a small hole in the wall restaurant. Once inside, Harvey instantly knows the attraction for Jules. The place looks like it was plucked out of the French Quarter and dropped on a New York City street. Jules is greeted with the affection of a family member by the staff and owner. If Harvey didn't know better, he would say this is where Jules heads when she is homesick.

They feast on Cajun comfort foods and sweet tea. Jules teases Harvey about the spiciness of the food while Jules reminds him that she is actually from Louisiana and that means she takes her hot sauce with hot sauce. The music is phenomenal. Harvey can't believe he never found this place before. His father would have loved this place. The hours pass like minutes as they head to the door, Harvey realizes that it is again the time of day that is lost between really early in the morning and way late at night.

Harvey decides it is best to escort Jules to her building despite her protests to the contrary. They approach a gentrified industrial building. Harvey escorts Jules to her door. "You know you shouldn't be on the subway this time of night." Harvey agrees but what would Donna think. "You should stay. Come on." There is an easy grace to Jules that eases Harvey's mind about what Donna would think.

"Donna would kick my ass if something happened to you on my watch." Harvey is touched. "Besides it if did then I would have to buy all of those damn handbags." Jules winks at Harvey's indulgences to Donna's shopping habits.

The apartment is open with exposed brick and pipes. It has a two story rise with incredible views of the city. There is a loft and open spaces with leaded glass windows. The furnishing can't be described as anything other than eclectic.

Jules shows him around and to a room on the first floor. She has a guest room. The bed is huge four poster bed laden with soft blankets. She shows him around the rest of the apartment and tells him to make himself at home with all of the grace of a southern hostess. She tosses Harvey a military t-shirt and sweatpants to toss on to sleep. As she exits the room, she gives Harvey a gentle kiss on the cheek as she heads to her bedroom in the loft. "Good night, Harvey." Harvey is touched by the care with which she is treating him. "Good night, Jules."

Harvey is restless and decides to get a bottle of water from the fridge. As he walks into the kitchen he spies the bookshelves that line the one wall. There are countless pictures in frames in front of the ample collection of books. There are literally dozens of pictures of Jules with Donna from different stages of their lives. There is a picture which appears to be the oldest of them with Donna and Jules standing arm in arm by the ocean. He laughs at the different events, poses and simple craziness of some of the shots. He then notices a series of photos of Jules in uniform. She is dressed various military uniforms of various ranks. The photos are all over the world and then he spies the ones which are quite obviously from the Middle East.

Harvey is dumbfounded. Donna was right, he always knew Jules. He just thought Jules was a guy. The solider that had been in Donna's life was… Jules. Harvey had been jealous all those years of a friendship. He thought Donna had been doting on a guy. How could he have been so far off. Harvey then quickly realizes, he is not alone, Jules is standing behind him with a bottle of water in her hands.

"God, Jules… I'm sorry I didn't mean to spy." Jules smiles at him. "Yes, you did but that is okay. I was a combat surgeon in the Army, Harvey. It was how I afforded to go to medical school. I retired from the Army." Harvey turns and gazes at Jules for a moment dressed in her PJs with a sweater on and shoes. He finds it odd that she has a pair of Toms on while she walks around her own apartment.

"As a Major?" Harvey looks at the most recent photos. "Yes, as a Major. I was attached to Special Forces for nearly a decade." She points to pictures with various groups of soldiers. "My boys."

Few people surprise Harvey but Jules has accomplished that feat in spades.

The next morning, Harvey wakes to Jules bringing him a cup of coffee and a key. She has to head out for a patient. Harvey is astounded that Jules would trust him enough to just leave him to lock up her apartment. Jules assures him that she knows more about him that he thinks she does and besides if Donna trusts him… that is enough for her. She tells Harvey that there is a towel on the chair in the bathroom for him and if he uses her scrubbie… she will know and will hunt him down. Some things are sacred.

Harvey is still surprised by Jules generosity but honestly he has done the same for Donna's family and friends in the past. Donna knows how to pick people. After his shower, he takes another moment in the solace of Jules' home to gaze upon the pictures. His thoughts about Donna are affirmed. There is a lot to learn.


	12. Battleship

Harvey quickly remembers that today may have not been the day to give Donna the day off. So far, his day has been utter and total chaos. He had forgotten just how big a role she plays in keeping him on schedule. He is using the time wisely to try to figure out what Cahill is after. The SEC has no jurisdiction over him. Their firm is still privately held, Cahill is digging but to what end? Cahill has to be a pawn in the game. The question is, who is playing the game and it is beginning to look like chess is rapidly devolving into battleship.

Donna is relishing the day off. Days like these are few and far between so she is going to make the most of it. So far she has had her mani/pedi and a facial. Once she is done here, she is hoping that Jules can break free for a ladies who lunch styled luncheon. Donna is surprised that Offie is answering Jules' cell phone this morning. He tells Donna that Jules in indisposed with a patient but he will make sure that she is free for lunch. Donna extends the invitation to Offie as well. He is delightful company in his own right.

Offie is Jules', for lack of a better term, assistant. He is Jules' guy Friday for both her business and personal life… in other words he is Jules' Donna.

Jules is rushing around her office ranting. Offie is sitting at a desk watching Jules dart back and forth like a tennis ball at the US Open. He knows she had a frustrating morning with Johnathan Dempsey and she is just working out how pissed off she is. The phone rings with yet another call from a patient. This is a business of flood or famine and as of late, Jules is quite ready to build an ark. With the amount of activity to her Cayman accounts the freaking IRS is going to think she is running a money laundering operation rather than a medical practice.

Offie hands her the address. He preemptively knows her routine, he hands her the address, her keys, her bag and a coffee. Jules turns towards him mockingly. "Marry Me?" Offie laughs at her. "I already took care of that… we have been married for the last 7 years with two beautiful tax deductions.

Donna is waiting at the Hotel Lexington. She is not surprised to find out that Jules is running late as Offie joins her. "Well if it isn't the second sexiest redhead I know." Offie pulls Donna from her seat into a dramatic hug with a dip.

"Who is the sexiest redhead you know?" Donna gives him a sly smile. "Well Sweetness if you have to ask… I mean." Offie waves his hand down his outfit. Donna loves Offie. He is a 6'5 hulking ginger of a man who Jules met in the military. Offie is the one person who may know Jules as well as Donna does.

Offie and Donna gossip through lunch and cocktails. Offie fills Donna in on the details of Jules' love life with the rendered conclusion that they need to get their girl a man. He also inquires about Josh Cahill since Jules filled him in on the details of that encounter much to Donna's chagrin.

"Be careful, Red. You know that boy is like a hurricane… exciting but ultimately ending in disaster." Offie has a thick southern drawl that Donna has always adored. It makes her feel just like Scarlett O'Hara. His accent is truly Southern, unlike Jules' New Orleans accent. Offie hails from Savannah, Georgia.

Jules' appears at the table in time for desert. Offie waves to the waiter to bring Jules a coffee. Jules apologizes to the pair but this is something that they are both quite used to with their dear Doctor. Her line of work comes with a great deal of unpredictability with her schedule.

In the moment when Offie leaves them to take a quick call, Jules broaches the subject of Harvey's little sleep over. "Why didn't you tell Harvey that your soldier… was me? He thought you were in love with a soldier."

"He said that?" Donna knew that they would likely hang out together though she is not exactly sure how the evening would have ended up at Jules' apartment. She knows from that statement alone, that Harvey has seen the photos and those photos are only one place.

"He didn't have to. The shock and awe expression gave that detail away."

Donna ponders Jules' question for several moments. There were a thousand reasons why she didn't clarify that for Harvey over the years. Harvey just made a blind assumption that she never corrected. She liked that he was a bit jealous.

"He made assumptions. I chose not to correct them." Donna is unsure if Jules can see right through her or not.

"You would only want him jealous for one reason." Jules sips her coffee and picks at Offie's desert.

"And what would that be?" Donna knows she knows but asks anyway. "You are still crazy about him."

"Jules it is not like that. He is like a brother, a cousin that you are really happy to see at Christmas but then are really happy that they get to leave." Jules takes another bite of Offie's cake with a judgmental raise of her eyes towards Donna. "Sure… whatever lets you sleep at night but I know that look about you." Jules waves the spoon towards Donna.

Offie returns to the table knowing he missed something, he is just not sure as to what. These are two of his favorite ladies in the world. Donna has always been a friend but Jules… Jules saved his career. He would do anything for either of them.

"Hamptons, this weekend?" Offie decides to introduce a new topic to the conversation. "Yes, definitely. Jules you in." Jules relaxes into the seat. "Of course, just another day at the office."

"You know Pepper's party is this weekend." Both Donna and Jules exchange a wicked little smile. Pepper's parties are the stuff of legend. What Donna doesn't know is that Jules has arranged a little surprise for Donna this weekend. She knows Donna has been in angst over her upcoming birthday. She knows it has been weighing heavy on her mind though Jules is not entirely convinced that this is Donna's first go 'round with 40. She is a friend and as far as Jules is concerned she can be 39 until they are 80.

Jules takes an opportunity to clue in Harvey and the Pearson Specter crew knowing that Donna is safely out of the office. Jules casts a look to Offie who taps a button on his phone to ring up her phone. Jules takes the call and feigns another patient. She heads to the office to distribute the invitations. Leaving Offie to keep Donna sufficiently distracted.

Harvey is surprised to see that the knock on the glass is none other than Jules. At this point, he has had a hell of a day. He is busy but welcomes the distraction. "Hey, got a minute?" Harvey thought she stopped in for her key. He is shocked that it is to give him invitations to one of the most exclusive parties in the Hamptons. She has invitations for him, Jessica, and the rest of her friends at the firm. He offers to give Louis his invitation but Jules tells him that she will drop it off personally. Harvey almost forgot Donna's birthday. As they make small talk for a few minutes, Harvey offers the key back to Jules' place. "Keep it, Donna is always losing hers, I trust you Harvey, besides… I know where you live." Jules gives him a wink as she heads out of his office towards Louis'. As he sits in his office he looks down at the invitation and it occurs to him. The list… this was on the list. I'll be damned.

Louis is thrilled that Jules chose to drop off the invitation in person. She makes Katrina wonder and that is a nice feeling. What is even better is that this is one of the most exclusive parties in the Hamptons. He wonders how the hell Jules managed to get Pepper Lawson to include Donna as the guest of honor at one of the most exclusive parties in the Hamptons but from what he knows of Jules… she is like Donna in that she is a woman capable of just about anything.

Jules drives out to the Hamptons to meet up with Pepper and with Offie in the evening hours to talk about the party. Pepper has always been fond of Donna and Jules… Well Jules is Jules and Jules brought Offie into his life. As they sit around a table planning out some of the finer details of the party, Pepper brings up their favorite on going topic of conversation. "You know Princess, you really should stop spending every night with gay men… you are not going to get a love life that way."

Jules winces at the thought. "Gay men I get… the straight ones are too damn complicated."


	13. Undisclosed Desires

Jules arrives at the party a bit tardy from what seems to be a never ending stream of calls. She is delighted to find the belle of the ball having the time of her life. Jules preemptively scans the grounds for the seeming ever present as of late complication in the form of Josh Cahill. If Donna had Kryptonite… it came in the form of Josh Cahill.

Josh Cahill is charming in the way a serial killer is charming and Jules is all too aware of the affect that Josh has on Donna. The affect is only amplified by the fact that Donna is feeling ever so slight vulnerable in the aftermath of Stephen.

Jules makes her way towards Pepper and Offie to say hello and picks up Louis along the way. She introduces Louis to what she refers to as the men in her life. Louis is shocked to meet Offie, though they had spoken at least a dozen times on the phone, they had never actually met. Offie is nothing like Louis was expecting. Louis now understands why Jules refers to Offie as her "accountant." In her line of work, there are situations that require some as she phrases it, creative encouragement in the accounts payable sector. A 6'5" former Navy Seal is definitely intimidating.

Harvey watches Donna from the bar; she looks beautiful this evening as she dances with who he can surmise is an old friend. She is truly the belle of the ball which was the whole point of the plan. Harvey approaches to cut in for a dance with the birthday girl.

"You look stunning tonight." Harvey twirls Donna around the dance floor. "What this old thing?" Donna gives him a smirk. They both know she spent at least 4 hours getting ready for this party.

"Are you having a good time?" He can tell from the twinkle in her eyes that she is having the time of her life. She is positively beaming. "I am." She smiles as she gazes around the room. "This is pretty incredible. I have always dreamed of a party like this. I feel like freaking Cinderella." Harvey laughs at the joy that is radiating off of Donna. He takes the moment to pull her close her perfume lingers in the air between them as Harvey breathes it in. She fits against him like she was created for that purpose. He wants to keep her there with him but there is a social convention to these things.

Donna had forgotten just how good a dancer Harvey was. As they sway she cannot help but remember how well they fit together. Maybe that old saying is true. Dancing is like making love with your clothes on. "I had forgotten how good you are at this… Are you expecting me to swoon?"

Harvey laughs. "No, Donna, I am expecting you to dance… then I expect you to swoon." He gives her the naughty little boy smile that she adores.

Pepper takes Jules for a spin on the dance floor. "You know they look good together." Jules gazes over his shoulder. "I know that… you know that but…"

"Enough said… Fear?" Jules looks back at them. "That my dear, Pepper is on the tip of the iceberg." The words no sooner leave Jules lips as she sees Josh approach Harvey and Donna. Pepper notices it too. "Damn, that boy is like a bad penny." Jules looks up at Pepper after his comment. "Oh Darling, those are kind words compared to the ones that are running through my head."

With a watchful eye kept to Donna, Jules notices that Louis seems to be having a less than grand time and that is unacceptable at a Pepper party. Jules wanders over to see what is ailing him. The doctor is in. She gives Louis a gentle nudge. "Penny for your thoughts but I hear a dime is the going rate." Louis gives Jules a weak smile. "The misery, the exquisite tragedy. The Susan Hayward of it all. I can just picture you there, sitting alone at your table in your lavender gown." She takes a glass of champagne from a passing tray and nudges him again as she takes a sip from the flute. "Did I tell you my gown was lavender?" Louis recognizes the movie as Jules fast forwards the dialogue.

"You think... what the hell. Life goes on. Maybe there won't be marriage... maybe there won't be sex... but, by God, there'll be dancing." She places the flute on the table and takes Louis' hand as they head to the dance floor. Jules has succeeded in lifting Louis' spirits.

As the evening wears on, Harvey can't help but notice the gentleman who is frequently keeping company with Donna this evening. He is tall and handsome. Harvey can't place him in the present company and he has not had a chance to ask Jules if she knows who he is. He spies Jules and Louis chatting on the terrace and decides to join them.

As they chat, the moment takes an unexpected turn. The air is filled with the loud boom of fireworks as the guests file out to watch them on the terrace. In a split second of the sound, Harvey and Louis are knocked to the ground by Jules. Her reaction is instantaneous and profound. She gets up embarrassed by her actions with her eyes wide. It is something that she can't control spurred by too much time spent in dangerous company and dangerous places.

"Sorry." Jules brushes herself off and rapidly walks off. Louis is confused but Harvey makes the connection to her action. Louis looks to Harvey for a moment. "She was in the military, Louis." Louis gets Harvey's drift. "Go after her… I'll find Donna." Louis heads after Jules.

Donna finds Harvey as Harvey finds her. "Where is she?" The look on Donna's face is all Harvey needs to see. "How do you know…"

"Harvey, Jules… she doesn't react well to unexpected loud noises…" Donna's eyes are scanning the party for a sign of Jules.

"I noticed." Harvey can see the expression on Donna's face and it is one of concern.  
"Harvey, she has PTSD." Harvey knew but he is still surprised to hear the words applied to someone like Jules. "Relax, Louis is with her… She will be okay. Come on." Harvey escorts Donna back to the party.

Louis walks out into the garden to find Jules leaning against the base of a stone statue. "You know I never liked fireworks either." He nudges Jules with his foot. She makes room for him next to her. Louis takes a seat on the stones. He doesn't speak. The expression on her face is enough. The boom of the fireworks provides for no escape. Louis stands and offers his hand. "Come on." Jules hesitates but she has had enough of the fireworks.

Louis drives Jules back to her cottage. He is charmed by the little house on the dunes. Jules shows him around the cottage as she opens the doors to the back deck. The night is cool, calm and lit by a full moon. She pours a night cap for each of them as she offers a seat in deck chair to her companion. Louis takes in the serenity of the moment.

"Military?" Louis settles into the chair and unfamiliar territory.

"Army surgeon." Jules has never been comfortable introducing someone to her downside of the service.

"Iraq?" Louis is moving slow since this is not his strong suit.

"5 tours in A-stan and 2 in Iraq." Jules is absently answering Louis' inquiries.

"Can I ask you something." Jules can hear the genuine tone in Louis' voice.

"Sure." Jules picks up the bottle and tops off their glasses.

"How do you deal with what you saw over there? It obviously affected you. How do you cope with the demons?"

Jules knows what Louis is asking. She has been asked this question a thousand times before. It is one of those things that is impossible to understand unless you have experienced it. She knows he is asking out of care and to understand.

"I am not one to ask for advice coping with demons, Louis. When they scream too loud… I just drown them." She raises her glass. Louis knows it is only half in jest.

Jules gets up unexpectedly and heads inside. She returns a few moments later. "Other times…" She holds up a joint. Louis is surprised. This is… well this is not his thing but…

"Come on Louis… I think we both need to get "litt up."" Louis is tempted by Jules persuasion. Louis hesitates again. "Louis, this is pure medical grade Cali's finest. If it makes you feel better, I'll write you a prescription."

Jules pulls out a zippo and lights up. She takes a hit and passes it to Louis. "Trust me, I'm a doctor. You need this as much as I do."

They smoke, drink and talk. It has been a long time since Louis has let loose and Jules just has a way about her that makes people give up their secrets.

After several hours, Harvey and Donna pull in to find Louis' car in the driveway. "See told you they are fine." The words no sooner leave Harvey's lips as they enter the house to find a most amusing scene.

The doors to the back deck are wide open, a shell of a consumed tray of mac and cheese litters the counter with several snuffed out joints. The couches and chairs are devoid of cushions and living room is practically ransacked. As they follow the trail they find that Jules and Louis have a fort built on the back deck out of the living room peripherals. Inside the fort, the two are fast asleep under the stars.

"Did they build…" Donna walks out onto the deck. "A fort?" Harvey cannot contain his laughter. The scene is not so much funny as it is… sweet. "Seems the kids were causing a ruckus while we were out." Harvey wraps an arm around Donna as they gaze down at the very odd couple. "Do you think." Harvey offers up a partial thought which Donna immediately corrects. "That my dear Harvey is not a romance, that is long overdue therapy… for both of them."


	14. Swerve

Donna picks up one of the joints and sniffs it. "This is a problem." Harvey shoots her an odd look since it is just a bit of weed. Hell, even Donna has done this before.

"It's a little weed. Why would you have issue with that?" Donna holds it up to Harvey's nose. "This is prime grade California's finest, which means one thing." Donna casts a glance towards Jules.

"What that she did not buy it from the coffee cart guy?" Harvey takes a wiff and then lights it up with Jules' zippo. "Wow, that is good." Donna holds out her hand for Harvey to hand over the joint.

Donna takes a hit. "This means that Jules was talking to an old friend." Harvey is intrigued by Donna's obvious concern. "An old friend… You say that like it is a bad thing." Harvey is enjoying this moment with Donna.

"You know how in your life, there is always that one person who you know is really, really bad for you but you go… damn the consequences." Harvey can think of a number of people who fit that bill. "Yes."

Donna and Harvey pull some remaining pillows onto the couch and settle in. "Well, for sleeping beauty over there… his name is Will Rush." Donna has never really opened up about her life or her past to Harvey. Despite everything that they have been through together, he doesn't really know much of her life before the D.A.'s office. The introduction of Jules into his life has at least opened a potential peek.

"And this either means, my little miss has been to LA or Will is in New York. Neither of which is good." Donna and Harvey continue to pass the joint between them. "Will and Jules are in the same line of work."

"So far none of this sounds like it is as bad as you think it is." Donna gives Harvey the once over. "Take you and Scottie… subtract 10 years from Scottie's age and multiply the relationship by infinity… that is Jules and Will." Harvey is impressed. "Our little Jules is a cougar." Harvey looks over the back of the couch at the pair asleep on the deck.

"Something like that." Donna props her feet up on Harvey. "So you never told me, if Jules is from New Orleans and went Georgetown… how did you two ever meet?"

A soft smile crosses Donna's face. Harvey can tell this is a happy memory. "You know Harvey, I wasn't always this fabulous creature that you see before you now."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe." Harvey opens up his arms as Donna adjusts on the couch, snuggling into him. "I met Jules on Spring Break a long time ago and in a faraway place." Harvey can't figure out why Donna is being cryptic until he realizes that she is so comfortable that she is drifting off to sleep. They have not been this close for a long time and there is no way in hell that he is going to disturb her.

He snuffs out the joint and just enjoys the warmth of Donna's body against his own and another moment that feels like her body was made to fit against his own.

The morning sun streams into the fort as Jules and Louis rise, Louis relishes the memories of the night before. He has not had fun in a long time. Last night was pure, bliss. It was joy. Jules looks over at him. "Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." She taps him on the leg as she gets up and heads into the house. Louis lays there with a smile on his face. Jules quoted the movie correctly. Casablanca is one of his favorites.

Jules wanders in to see Donna and Harvey asleep on the couch fully clothed but wrapped in each other's arms. Donna rises at the sound of Jules making coffee in the kitchen. She gently gets up leaving Harvey on the couch lost in his dreams. Donna takes a seat at the counter visually stocking Jules. Jules knows she knows. The note is still on the counter and there is only one place Jules would have gotten weed like that.

She makes the coffee and places the sacrificial mug in front of Donna. If they are going to have "that" discussion, it is not going to be without sufficient caffeinating beforehand.

"So, doing the whole NYLA thing?" Jules rolls her eyes at Donna. "I don't judge you about…" Donna shoots her a look that means death if she utters his name at this moment. "So…" Jules prepares a virgin bloody mary for Louis.  
"Jules, Rush is always a bad decision." Donna knows that Jules, despite her bravado, is lonely.

"He is not my worst mistake." Jules takes a sip of the mix. "He is merely my favorite." Jules gives Donna a grin as she walks out to Louis with the drink. Louis and Jules take the fort apart as they sit in the chairs. In a short while, they are joined by Harvey and Donna.

The foursome spend a pleasant Sunday morning with Donna and Jules making brunch. Harvey and Louis head back to the city in the late afternoon while Jules and Donna reassemble the house. After straightening up the living room, they both plop onto the couch side by side.

"You know I never got a chance to say, thank you for last night." Donna gently taps Jules on the leg. "You don't have to thank me." Jules props her feet up on the coffee table laying her head on a pillow. "Yes, I do. Jules, you have always been like a sister to me. Thank you." Jules spies her through her closing eyes. "Cinderella?"

"Damn right." Donna lays her head on the other pillow as they both drift off into an afternoon nap.


	15. Counting Stars

Jules sits in her office working way on her computer updating her records with Offie doing what he does at a nearby desk. All in all it is business as usual until an unexpected guest arrives in the form of Harvey Specter.

"Nice office." Harvey looks around the space. Jules certainly has good taste in real estate. Her office is another converted space. Each space is unique in its own way. Her apartment is eclectic and worldly. Her Hamptons cottage is peaceful. Her office is professional and well-appointed though not a typical doctor's office. There is exposed brick and ancient moldings with dark wood floors and elegant furnishings.

"Well, this is actually a business, Mr. Specter." Jules keeps typing away as Harvey takes a seat in front of her. "Harvey Specter, Patrick O'Keiffe." Jules motion to the two men who shake hands at the introduction. "So you are Harvey Specter." Offie leans on Jules desk. "Donna speaks highly of you."

Harvey is wondering who this man is but it is obvious that he is attached to Jules. "Offie, here is my guy Friday." Offie's cellphone rings with a call that he excuses himself to take, leaving Jules and Harvey together.

"What can I do for you, Harvey?" Harvey likes the way his name rolls off of Jules' tongue with her accent. She removes her glasses and sits back in her chair unsure if this is a social call or of another nature.

"I heard you have some bad habits." Jules narrows her eyes slyly at Harvey. This is a rather unusual way to start a conversation but she will bite. "I have many… got me some vices too…so you are going to have to narrow that down a bit." She pyramids her fingers in front of her lips waiting for the next volley.

Harvey smiles at that answer. "You run through life like men want you and women want to be you." He narrows his eyes at her. She knows this quote. "I don't run, sometimes I drive… really fast." Apparently, her Mistress Donna has loose lips.

"I want in." Harvey realizes Jules knows exactly what he is referring to so there is no point in pandering. Jules surveys him closely. She already knew Harvey's reputation from other members. Actually, she was surprised he wasn't already in but she checked. A member has to vouch for someone new, he is not so subtly asking for her to vouch for him. Donna hates this habit of hers. She will be pissed if she grants Harvey's request. Harvey has placed her in a catch 22… between the devil and the deep blue… Donna.

Jules ponders the request for several moments before reaching into her desk drawer. She pulls out a leather bound notebook. From within the notebook she pulls out a black card with a logo on it. She also pulls out a piece of stationary to jot an address down for him. She gets up from her chair and walks to the front of the desk. She hands Harvey the card and address. "Do not bring the Astin out yet. Grab that Cobra you like to drive." Harvey is shocked that she knows his automotive inventory.

"Ain't my first rodeo, Darling. Leave the Astin at home. Saturday 8:00. Don't be late. You know how this works." Harvey is thrilled that Jules relented so quickly. Jules will make this an easier entrance than any other option and it gives him an opportunity to keep tabs on one, Charles Forstman in a very subtle way. Jules and Charles share a particular vice.

You never play the odds, you play the man. Jules significantly improves the odds. Her connection to him through her well established relationship with Donna makes perfect sense. Anything else looks too obvious. As they talk, a very handsome younger man walks into Jules' office. From the change in her expression, Harvey doesn't even need to turn around to know who walked into the room. "You ready Darlin? Oh, sorry didn't mean to interrupt."

With a soft smile on her face, Jules answers. "You didn't... Harvey Specter, Will Rush." Harvey laughs to himself about her previous remark about having bad habits and vices wondering which category Will Rush occupies.

After the exchange of pleasantries, Harvey excuses himself from the pair. They are most obviously heading out for some type of date. Jules never ceases to surprise. Though from the looks of this guy, he can have any woman he wants yet he appears quite taken with Jules in a very genuine way. Perhaps Donna is wrong. Harvey instantly dismisses the thought. Donna is never wrong. This guy must be the prince of darkness.


	16. Breathing Underwater (Minor Revision)

"You surprised to see me?" Will gives Jules a kiss on the cheek. "At what point, between Eve buying your ticket, booking your room, car and packing for you, did you think she was not going to take a moment to call me and tell me you are coming?"

He pulls her into a hug. "Good point. You look good, Jules. Did you get my gift?" He gently holds her at arm's length with a loving look up and down. He has missed this lady.

"I did, why say it with flowers when you can say it with… ahh… weed?" She gently admonishes him. "But you had fun with it." He kisses the hand he is holding. Jules has missed him and the chaos that follows him.

"I will not confirm or deny if I had fun with it, but, you should seriously class it up a bit more." He offers his arm to her. "Well, let me make it up with dinner." She smiles as Offie hands off her purse. Jules glances over her shoulder towards Offie. "Don't wait up." She is out the door with a wink and a smile. Offie rolls his eyes at Jules as the door shuts behind her.

Harvey stops for a drink and some dinner on his way home. As he sips his scotch, he pulls out the card that Jules handed him. The card is matte black with "Murder Nova" emblazed across the front. The logo is a both striking and elegant. This is Jules' calling card and his golden ticket. He slips card back into his wallet next to the address for Saturday.

To Harvey's surprise an unexpected guest arrives at the restaurant as he is finishing his coffee. Donna and a date have arrived at the same place. The gentleman accompanying Donna is none other than the same one from her birthday party. To Harvey's chagrin, Donna has the same glow about that he has seen before. On that note, he waves for the check. This makes things a little tedious for his tastes and the last thing he needs is for Donna to see him that would be just too awkward.

Donna is relishing in the sweet side of Josh. During their entire date, she has not seen his cellphone a single time. He has been charming and attentive; perhaps he really has turned a corner. He is even standing at the ready to pull out her chair, she could get used to this.

On his way home, temptation rears its ugly head. Harvey is feeling lonely. He thinks back to Jules comment of vices and bad habits. At this moment, he is fighting his own demons. Seeing Donna with another man bothers him. He has no right to feel the way he does. He has no claim to Donna but it bothers him to the core of his being. If he gives in to the urges of the night, what right will he ever have to pursue her? He has been feeling out of control with everything that has been going on his life. He needs to take a step in a different direction even if it is a baby step.

Jules ends up at the Waverly Inn with Will for a nightcap in his room. She has been wondering all night about the surprise visit to New York. She can see from the look of him that Will is a bit "unwell" and she is concerned. She kicks off her shoes as he joins her on the couch. He makes himself comfortable offering his arm as a headrest.

"So my Darling, are you going to tell me why you are here?" Jules snuggles beneath the crux of his arm. "Can't I come and see my favorite girl?" Will knows Jules is on to him. She is one of the few that is immune to his charms. "So talk to me… what is wrong?" The tone of Jules' voice is unmistakable it is time to get to the point. Eve must have told her or at least given Jules a clue so there is no longer a need for pretense.

"Jules, I fucked up." Jokingly Jules offers up. "Really? How can you tell?" Will gives her that little boy smile that she loves. "Jules, it's bad… I don't know what to do. I have to make it right and there is only one way…"

Will stops mid-sentence. Jules knows exactly where this is going. She straightens up a bit beneath his arm. "Jules I need you to talk to him. I need to fix this." Jules can see the desperation in his eyes.

"Will, I love you… you know I do… I would die and kill for you but I am not going to talk to your father for you." Jules prepares to take an unfamiliar stand.

"Jules, please, Alex's future depends on it." Will turns to face Jules. She truly loves him but she knows that she cannot intervene. It is time for Will to get back to even. She has bailed him out too many times for his own good. "Will, I am not going to talk to your father. 1) I don't want to… and 2) you need to. This can't go on; it is time for you to talk to him. You got Alex into to this. You need to get him out. He is your best friend."

Will goes to protest but is stopped by a gentle kiss by Jules. Will relents, he knows she is right. He sit back on the couch wrapping his arm back around her. It still feels good to be able to just be with her right here in front of him instead of 3k miles away.

Donna's evening ends at Josh's Upper Eastside brownstone. The date has been enchanting. Josh has been on his best behavior all evening. Donna has missed nights like this. Lately, they have been few and far between for her. It is not like this is a one night stand. She and Josh have a history abet a long and twisted history. She makes the decision to stay the night to hell with regrets. Life is too damn short for regrets. Perhaps it is time she took a play from Jules own playbook… damn the consequences.


	17. Least Complicated (slight Revision)

Donna has been observing Harvey's rather strange behavior. Despite everything going on at the firm, he is on his game but he is definitely preoccupied. For once, Donna has no idea as to the source of his preoccupation.

Jules waits for Offie's return to the office. She hears the door which draws her attention. "So." Offie takes the seat in front of her desk. "So what is Specter's angle in this?" It's not that Jules has a trust issue with Harvey. It is not what he asked of her that is bothering her, it is why he asked it of her. Harvey has a dozen connections to the group. He could have gone to any one of them. He went to her for a reason and that reason is not clear. She can't pin it to her relationship to Donna or her relationship to dozens of other people. In her line of work… she crosses a lot of boundaries. She is also in a business of privilege and secrets. Harvey needs access to someone.

Offie pulls up a file on his computer and shows it to Jules. She instantly recognizes the face. "This is the best I can figure unless it is the whole Donna thing." Offie can tell from Jules' reaction. This is not about Donna. To control this situation, she is going to at least make it a little about Donna. Given the players, she is going to keep Donna close. Sometimes business gets personal. Donna is one thing that she has to control Harvey. Donna is a force of nature in her own right… and a weapon of last resort.

"Find me Rush. If I ever needed a joker… it's now." Offie has to laugh it has been a while since Jules walked into a conundrum wrapped in an enigma. This might prove to be fun. He will have to tell Pepper to show up for this one.

Jules picks up her cell and dials up her favorite redhead. "Hey, you got plans with Josh this weekend?" She listens and paces. "Cancel them, I need you."

Harvey watches Donna on the phone. From her body language and expressions, she is talking to Jules. He can tell that they are debating something. Donna looks a little frustrated with her bestie.

A few moments after hanging up, Donna wanders into Harvey's office. "Everything ok with Louise?"

"You know it's crazy but I have a knack for this shit." Harvey looks up with a smile. "I believe you do."

Jules picks up Donna in her Astin. Offie is going to meet them there. Jules pops the trunk for Donna's bag. As she gets in the inquiries start. "So where is it this time?" Jules gives her a smile. "Poconos." Donna is actually a little surprised that this one is this far away.

"So track?" Donna is way too familiar with this habit. "Ish… private airstrip. If it makes you feel better, I rented a cabin and by cabin, I mean your definition of cabin." Donna's mood brightens a little at that news.

Harvey arrives at the gate. He presents the card. The guard looks at the card and at Harvey for a moment before waving him through. Harvey is impressed. The access road leads up to a private airstrip. The place is decked out for an afternoon of racing. Harvey spies Jules and her entourage. To his delight, Jules' entourage includes Donna.

Harvey takes in the atmosphere. This is going to be fun. Harvey had heard the stories about the street racing. This takes it up a notch. Actually, it takes it to a whole new level. Jules looks over Harvey's Mustang. "This will do." She likes this ride. She motions to Offie who hands her a helmet for Harvey.

Donna is surprised to see Harvey but wow… she forgot what he looks like outside of the office. Harvey is dressed for the afternoon's activities. This is the alter ego that she finds oh so tempting. Gone are the Tom Ford suits and pretentious ties. They are replaced with a leather jacket, henley shirt and jeans. It oozes a Steve McQueen sensuality that really works on him. She is a little less mad that Jules' wrecked her weekend plans.

Jules' leaves Harvey with Offie and the others as she goes to speak with the Race Master. Harvey takes a look at Jules' car. She has a matte black 1969 Nova. That is not what he expected. He also spies her Astin. Now, that is more like it. As Harvey is looking over the Nova another driver approaches Harvey. Harvey has seen him before at a few parties in the Hamptons. "Don't underestimate the voodoo that Cajun can pull off in that Nova. That Nova has taken down most of the Lambos here and more than a few Ferraris."

The man extends his hand. "I don't believe we have been introduced. Francis Coreleone. My friends call me Frannie." The name brings a smile to Harvey's face. "Harvey… Harvey Specter." They shake hands. "I know… trust me I know. The name." Jules walks up on them.

"Frannie, Darling." She hugs the man. "Be gentle, Jules… especially with these newbies." He gives her a wink and a smile. "See you on the line, Sweetness." Frannie heads up the line towards the cards. Jules takes a walk with Harvey to show him the details.

"So who is my first race?" Harvey asks in anticipation. Jules laughs at the question. "Me. Don't worry. I'll make it a race before I blow your doors off." Harvey jousts with Jules for a few moments. "Ok, Mr. Cockypants, a grand says that I can blow your doors off without even hitting the nitrous." Harvey gives her a huge grin as they shake on their bet.

After numerous races, Jules is watching Harvey come off the line against another Mustang when she is approached from behind. "Harvey Specter is an interesting choice." Jules knows the voice in a second. "He is a friend of a friend… thought it was a natural transition."

"I had almost forgotten that your Donna worked for him. Fresh blood is always good." Charles offers Jules a glass of champagne. "By the way, nice driving today, it's good to see you back behind the wheel." He holds his glass up for a toast. Jules clinks her glass against Charles'. "Hope to see you around, Kitten." Charles leans in and kisses Jules on the cheek as he takes his leave. Jules takes a moment to catch her breath. It has been a while since she has spoken to Charles.

Donna waits with Offie. Pepper walks up after checking out Harvey. "Very Steve McQueen. Yummy." The comment makes Donna smile. "Oh Darling, if you don't go for that, I will." The comment is volleyed directly at Donna. Offie bats Pepper gently as he leans against the truck next to him.

The day goes better than Harvey could have planned or predicted. Charles is here and this atmosphere will provide the perfect opportunity to take care of a potential problem in the future. Harvey is shocked as to how good Jules is at this whole drag racing deal. No one beat her all day, even with more powerful cars. She is a natural. He chose wisely in asking Jules to vouch him in. She was the perfect choice.

Donna is surprised when Will shows up to watch Jules race. She had thought he had left for LA. Pepper is also surprised until Offie fills him in. After one of her races, Will meets up with Jules.

"You are going to owe me for this. So we going all the way to cougar town or what?" Will hovers over her to indicate a romantic conversation. "Down Simba, I just needed a pairing and you already know what Donna thinks of us." Will looks over at Donna. "She really doesn't know?"

"No she doesn't know and the tidbit about your father…. She doesn't need clarity on…kapeesh"

"As you wish." Will kisses her hand she as gets into her Nova to take it back to her area.

The group gathers at the end of the day in preparation to leave for the cabin. Pepper extends an invitation to Harvey. Harvey is intrigued by the guest list and accepts the invitation to join them at the cabin for the evening. All in all his plans are coming together nicely.

Offie offers to ride with Harvey to provide directions to the cabin while Pepper takes the trunk and Jules' car on the trailer. Donna and Jules lead the way in her Astin with Will bringing up the rear in his car. As they pull up on the cabin, Donna takes in the beauty. She had long forgotten about being here before. This is Pepper's father's hunting cabin. It is luxurious and grand. This is her kind of cabin.

After settling in, the group finds themselves gathered for cocktails while taking in the vistas that surround the home. Harvey sits with Offie and Will chatting while Pepper, Jules and Donna fuss with dinner. Harvey is really enjoying the introduction to this side of Donna's life. The dinner conversation is light and fun as stories start to come out. Harvey realizes that the connection between, Pepper, Offie, Donna and Jules has some history.

The conversation is providing Harvey with a bit of intel and clarity on some of these relationships in Donna's life and some alone time with Donna away from the prying eyes of Pearson Specter. Harvey hears the story about Jules and Offie. How they met in the service and how Jules and Offie dated for six years as a cover for his preferences and some of the precariously humorous situations that they found themselves in as a result. It dawns on Harvey that might be the reason that they seem to act like an old married couple from time to time. He can certainly relate given some moments that have happened between him and Donna over the last decade. He finds out the source of Pepper's extravagant wealth is a fashion line, a line that Harvey actually likes. He finds out that Donna and Jules had set Pepper and Offie up on a blind date. Donna goes on to tell the story of how she introduced Pepper to Jules at the theater. He can't help but adore the sweet smiles and animated gestures that accompany her story telling. There is no pretense to Donna in this situation. She is dressed in soft comfortable clothes and without the Jimmy Choos, Harvey is actually taller than her. Harvey loves the natural pairings of the group that provides him as Donna's natural escort.

Harvey and Donna have not realized that part of the conversations of the others surrounds them. Pepper is all for making an honest woman of Ms. Donna with this guy. Jules had previously shared the story of Donna and Harvey. Will is enjoying the seamier side of Jules. It has been a while since they schemed together… or a least schemed in a way that did not involve getting him out of a "situation."

Will has been playing his role of the evening. He gently takes Jules' hand with a kiss. "I think it is time for bed Mrs. Robinson." Jules gives him a playful whack after the laughter from Pepper and Offie. It is time to force Ms. Donna's hand a bit.

"Careful Simba…. The jungle is a dangerous place." Will tosses his playful smile in Jules direction. "Promises… promises." Will wraps his arm around Jules as they say their good nights. Pepper offers up a "on that note" transition to his and Offie's goodnight. Donna quickly realizes that the three bedroom cabin now has a single available bed. She cannot help but realize that it is not an accident.

**Note from Author: **

**In response to some inquiries, I am adding this note. I write these stories for the pure joy of the process. I write about what interests me and characters that love. As all authors, I appreciate reviews though my creative process is not dependent upon them. I write because I love to write. I love to hear what people think whether it is positive or negative. I love to hear what people want to see... how they want to see characters interact... sometimes the absolutely best ideas come from a random comment. Inspiration can come from anywhere. **

**Again, thank you so very much for reading my stories... I truly appreciate your continued interest... much love, Madbeme**


	18. Land of Cannon

Donna looks at Harvey as they both realize that they have a moment alone together. To both of their surprise neither of them finds this moment to be awkward. "You know what this means." Donna broaches the obvious topic.

"Donna, if this is uncomfortable, I can sleep in the bathtub." Harvey adds a bit of much needed levity. Harvey doesn't realize how torn Donna is. Part of her wants to strip Harvey out of that Steve McQueen outfit and go back to that night from so long ago. The rest of her realizes that once you do… you can never go back.

Harvey is in uncharted territory. With other women, it is easy. You do or you don't. It works or it doesn't. Donna is not other women. There is no acceptable threshold of loss. "You'd wake up crippled with your back."

Donna stands with her hands on her hips. "You will sleep with me." Harvey cannot help but smile from the double entendre that her words bring to the conversation.

"Why Ms. Paulsen, if you insist." Harvey pulls her close in a single dramatic gesture. They are now nose to nose with each other. Harvey can feel the warm of her skin against the cool night air. Her perfume is intoxicating. Without a thought or time for regret, he kisses her.

The kiss lingers on Donna's lips. She has longed to be kissed the way Harvey kisses but she is not ready for this… not right now. As they separate for a breathless moment, she slaps Harvey before pulling him back into her for another kiss. The slap was for making her want him all over again.

After an eternity of breathless moments, they separate. It has been so long but this is so familiar to both of them. "Harvey, we need to stop." Donna is inches from his face. Despite the fact that he wants nothing more than to sweep Donna offer her feet and into that bedroom for an epic night. He knows that this is not the night. He also knows that even though this is not the night… this is a start. The spark is still there and all you need is that spark.

"I know." His words are soft. Donna knows there is no animosity in them. He kisses her on the nose as his hand runs through the back of her hair to her waist sending a shiver down her spine. "Come on." Donna takes him by the hand. There is no reason under the sun to not spend the night together. They are adults and friends. They can get through this it might take duct tape and a cold shower... but they can get through this.

He interlaces his fingers with hers and walks into the bedroom. As Donna excuses herself to change into her pjs in the bathroom, Harvey prepares the bed. He takes the extra blanket and rolls it into a barricade down the center of the bed. Donna walks out of the bathroom with a bare face and ponytail. Harvey is taken with the natural beauty of the unadorned Donna.

"What is this?" Donna takes up a position the bed surveying the line in the sheets.

"This is the DMZ." Harvey motions from the top of the bed to the bottom. "This is mine and this is yours." Donna looks it over Harvey's barricade placing a finger on her lips. She takes a moment and adjusts the barricade widening her side. "That is much better." She pulls down the covers and snuggles down. With a laugh, Harvey takes the other side of the bed.

In the bedroom down the hall a similar situation is afoot. Jules lies across the bed with Will lying next to her. "With all that we have done together, why haven't we slept together? It's not like there isn't chemistry." Will's hand traces down Jules' form. "Honey, I love you but there are not enough antibiotics available on the market for me to sleep with you."

Will mocks offense. "That is not fair." Jules rolls over and looks him in the eye. "Really? Darling, two weekends ago in Santa Barbara, who were you with?" She bats her eyes at him. "That's not fair."

"You not remembering… not my problem." She kisses him on the nose. "Come here." She opens up her arms to allow him to snuggle in against her. "I still love you. Flaws and all."

"Darling, the flaws are what hold the rest together. They are kind of my personal duct tape."

The morning sun find Donna and Harvey entangled in each other's embrace. Harvey is awakened by Donna's gentle snores in his ear. Harvey untangles himself and gently covers Donna with the blanket. Harvey follows the smell of coffee into the kitchen.

Pepper is fussing about the kitchen. He lures Harvey into the fold with some fresh French press café. "Here you are Darling, how did you sleep? The mountain air seems to agree with you." Harvey finds Pepper to be endearingly colorful. Will soon joins them along with Offie. "Seems the girls are sleeping in." Pepper passes around the mugs of coffee to the grateful crew.

The men sit about chatting for quite a while enjoying the morning sun on the deck. After a while, Will and Harvey find themselves alone. "So Will, I hear you are a doctor like Jules." Will eyes Harvey closely. He knows Harvey is fishing for information. Will is just not sure to what end. "Jules is a much better doctor than me. My business is a little more underworld than hers."

Harvey is curious as to what Will means by underworld but he has an idea. "So how long you and Jules been together?" Will knows if Jules doesn't want Donna to know the truth, he sure as hell is not going to tell Harvey the truth. "I have known Jules a long time."

Harvey knows that Will is not being truthful with him but he doesn't know why nor does it really matter. "You and Donna?" Harvey smiles at the notion. "Donna works for me."

Will gives him the eye, they understand each other. In a few moments, Donna and Jules wander out onto the deck to join them for morning coffee. Both know that they were recently the topic of conversation between these two. Will pulls Jules into his lap which tells Jules that he has kept his tongue for now. Harvey gets up and offers his seat to Donna. Instead, Donna joins him for a stroll to the banister.

"Sleep well?" Harvey leans against the railing. "Like the dead." Harvey smiles. " I didn't know the dead could snore that much." Donna gives him a smile. "Reveal that you will be among the dead. I have a rep to protect." She gives him a coy look over her shoulder as she returns to the kitchen for more fuel.


End file.
